2019 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 3, 2019 |Row 3 title = IndyCar Cup Winner |Row 3 info = Pee Saderd |Row 4 title = IndyCar Cup Runner-up |Row 4 info = Honchkrow |Row 5 title = Score |Row 5 info = 2–0 |Row 6 title = Celebrity Family Feud winner |Row 6 info = Volcarona |Row 7 title = Celebrity Family Feud runner-up |Row 7 info = Josef Newgarden |Row 8 title = Score |Row 8 info = 6–4, 6–4 |}}The 2019 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival is the 19th Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival set to take place on August 3, 2019, at the Croatian Church in 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard, in Norval, Ontario. Due to excessive traveling from the US to Thailand for the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Khon Kaen, the Unseeded Cup will not be held this year, as unseeded players have to leave for Thailand on Thursday. Had there been a Feud tournament on the week of August 4, the Unseeded Cup would have been held this year. However, the IndyCar Cup for seeded players of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife will be held this year. The IndyCar Cup will be held Friday morning, and the final of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife was held Friday night, because IndyCar players have to leave for Thailand on Saturday. They leave early for the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Khon Kaen or the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Bangkok. Every match from the third round onwards were held at the closest tennis courts to the festival. Pee Saderd, one of two Bangkok wildcards (Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee the other), won the IndyCar Cup, defeating Honchkrow 2–0. It was Pee Saderd and his team's first title since The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. Volcarona won the Feud title in Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife, defeating Josef Newgarden, 6–4, 6–4 on Friday night. Qualified countries All 32 countries that qualified for the final seedings of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife including Thailand and Laos qualified. ;AFC * * * * * * ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * * ;CONMEBOL * * * ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * IndyCar Cup The IndyCar Cup will be held before the Celebrity Family Feud final for the second consecutive Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It is the only IndyCar Cup to be held, as the Unseeded Cup is not held in 2019 due to excessive traveling from the US to Thailand. Jirayu La-ongmanee was the defending Mississauga Cup champion, but was upset in the semifinals by Honchkrow. With their upset win over La-ongmanee, in which the no.30 car was expected to qualify for the final, Honchkrow became the first IndyCar associate captain to make an IndyCar Cup final. Pee Saderd defeated Honchkrow 2–0 to win the title, to continue the streak of either Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee winning the Mississauga Cup since 2017. Many thought the final for the Mississauga Cup 2019 was Pee Saderd vs. Jirayu La-ongmanee, Jirayu La-ongmanee vs. Volcarona or Pee Saderd vs. Volcarona. Notably, Metagross finished last in Group E, a group Metagross was expected to advance. Metagross was widely expected to qualify with Ryan Hunter-Reay, their Andretti Autosport teammate or Honchkrow, one of three associate Team Seeded members of the 2019 IndyCar Series season (alongside Vaporeon and Magmortar). As Honchkrow, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pee Saderd and Volcarona defeated all remaining IndyCar drivers in the Cup, no IndyCar driver qualified for the semi-finals. Scott Dixon, Josef Newgarden, Will Power and Simon Pagenaud, four of the top five drivers by standings, were all defeated in the quarterfinals. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the highest-ranked player in the semifinal round by IndyCar standing, as he is seventh entering the 2019 ABC Supply 500. Seeding pots The seeding pots were from the seedings of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife. IndyCar properly put the players back into their regular seedings, with the last top eight seed still going back and forth between Will Power and Beartic. Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Scott Dixon (Quarterfinals) Pee Saderd (Champion) Volcarona (Semifinals) Metagross (Round 1) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Semifinals) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Beartic (Round of 16) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Apolo Anton Ohno (Round 1) Joey Fatone (Round 1) Mario Lopez (Round 1) Graham Rahal (Round of 16) Ueli Kestenholz (Round 1) James Hinchcliffe (Round of 16) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Round of 16) Heracross (Round of 16) Decidueye (Round 1) Jinjett Wattanasin (Round 1) Honchkrow (Final) Milo Manheim (Round 1) Pidgeot (Round 1) Marko Manieri (Round 1) Chespin (Round of 16) Jakkapat Wattanasin (Round of 16) Jaylerr Kritsanapoom (Round 1) Larvesta (Round 1) Tanont Chumroen (Round 1) Magmortar (Round 1) Vaporeon (Round 1) Nidoking (Round 1) Kan Kantathavorn (Round 1) Finals 'Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Jakkapat Wattanasin | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score03-1='2 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Heracross | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= 'Honchkrow | RD1-score05-1='2 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Graham Rahal | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Chespin | RD1-score08-1=0 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= 'Volcarona | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= James Hinchcliffe | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= Beartic | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= 'Will Power | RD1-score12-1='2 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Josef Newgarden | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Joey Fatone | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=C1 | RD2-team02= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score02-1='2 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=E1 | RD2-team03= 'Honchkrow | RD2-score03-1='2 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= Scott Dixon | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=B1 | RD2-team05= 'Volcarona | RD2-score05-1='2 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=C2 | RD2-team06= Will Power | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score07-1='2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= Josef Newgarden | RD2-score08-1=1 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=C1 | RD3-team01= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1=1 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=E1 | RD3-team02= 'Honchkrow | RD3-score02-1='2 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=B1 | RD3-team03= Volcarona | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=F1 | RD3-team04= 'Pee Saderd | RD3-score04-1='2 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=E1 | RD4-team01= Honchkrow | RD4-score01-1=0 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=F1 | RD4-team02= 'Pee Saderd | RD4-score02-1='2 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F IndyCar fans considered Group F a group of death, as it contained the top three countries in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 final and huge favorites to win, in Russia, Italy and the Netherlands, who eventually won the contest. Group G Group H CDs The festival will have a huge selection of no-star CDs. These no-star CDs allows you to open the CD in the back unlike an envelope. Lots of costumers to the no-star CDs opted to buy new music of the Luk thung industry, such as ลูกทุ่งเพลงดัง กำลังฮิต ชุดที่ 6, แกรมมี่โกลด์ ที่สุดแห่งปี 2561, รวมฮิต ลูกทุ่งดัง มาแรง, and แกรมมี่ โกลด์ ฮิตร้อยล้าน. There were three new volumes of ลูกทุ่งเพลงใหม่ ป้ายแดง that began to be sold in 2019: ลูกทุ่งเพลงใหม่ ป้ายแดง ชุดที่ 10, ลูกทุ่งเพลงใหม่ ป้ายแดง ชุดที่ 11, and ลูกทุ่งเพลงใหม่ ป้ายแดง ชุดที่ 12. Lots of costumers chose to buy the new recently released albums from Tai Orathai, Mike Piromporn, Phai Pongsatorn and Monkan Kankoon. The festival didn't have any Star CDs, which had not been sold since the 2015 festival. It is likely that the trend will continue in 2020. Foods The festival sold out food, from previous years, costing anyone buying it Canadian money. It includes the Pho Noodle Soup made in Vietnam. Despite the reason, the tickets to food costed them 5 dollars. In the noodle soup plaza, the Pho Noodle Soup had costed 7 dollars, but the Kupiet Noodle Soup costed only 5 dollars. The water in the noodle soup area was free. Trivia Category:2019 festivals Category:2019 in Canada